In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees and of which; plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries, almonds, interspecifics and rootstocks are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific rootstock tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.